For a person or a company wishing to build a positive image of themselves or their products, it will be a great advantage to be able to use compact, mobile solutions in connection with fairs, exhibitions, conferences and the like.
Known displaying devices are mainly based on various types of cloths/textiles printed on one side, the cloth/textile being mounted on a stand in plastic or aluminium. Further, the known displaying devices are often relatively heavy and, in addition, cumbersome to store and transport. They generally consist of several parts that have to be assembled and disassembled when being used, which may be very time-consuming. If, in addition, such a displaying device is to have light and/or sound connected to it, that will often be separate units, requiring extra effort and equipment in connection with assembling/disassembling and connecting/disconnecting. A printed cloth will be usable only for the one purpose for which it is intended, and the back of the displaying device generally has an inelegant appearance that should desirably be hidden.
The patent publication US 2007/0094907 A1 discloses a displaying device which includes a base unit and an inflatable frame connected to the base unit.
In the patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,666 B1, an information carrier is described, including an inflatable hollow body made of a flexible, foldable material and a blower for blowing an air flow into the hollow body.